1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical test systems, and more particularly to systems for testing electrical circuits in a high voltage, inhospitable or otherwise inconvenient environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electrical systems, such as ion implanters, linear accelerators, and electrical/magnetic/servo control systems, operate at extremely high voltage levels. These high voltage electrical systems incorporate many electrical and electronic circuits, components and systems, which execute at much lower operating voltage ranges, with these operating voltage ranges referenced to the high voltage level of the electrical systems.
These low voltage circuits, components and systems must occasionally be tested for calibration, diagnostic, maintenance and troubleshooting purposes. Unfortunately, safe testing of the circuits, components and systems in their high voltage environment requires great care, if such testing can be accomplished at all, and can involve additional expense or delay. In some cases, the high voltage environment is powered down to perform tests. The test results of such experiments are unreliable since performance in the actual operating conditions is not tested. In other cases, failing components and circuits are simply replaced without testing or trouble-shooting in the hope of solving an equipment problem. Unfortunately these components and circuits are often expensive and difficult to replace in a timely manner.
What is needed is a safe, inexpensive, accurate, reliable and flexible apparatus and method for performing electrical testing in a high voltage environment.